Who Said I Was Talking About You
by Oh-The-Tears-That-Fall
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a conversation about Remus being alone. Remus admits to fancying someone. Sirius assumes it's him. Is he right?


**Raye: Allie's trying really hard to write the next chapter of Center of My Affection but we have a week until Finals and the only time we get to write is in the Tech Lab on campus and she can't write smut in here.  
Allie: I tried but I got caught…not a story you want to explain to the Lab Techies.  
Raye: So we collaborated on this Wolfstar fic.  
Allie: What my darling brother means is he stole my phone and read my text messages which gave inspiration to this story.  
Raye: Exactly!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how we wish…**

_Who Said I Was Talking About You?_

Sirius was hands down the hottest guy at Hogwarts. No question. Long shaggy raven hair, piercing gray eyes that smoldered when he flirted and a strong, slim body with wiry muscles that moved and shifted deliciously as he strutted down the hall…not to mention his long aristocratic features that spoke of the pure blood that coursed through his veins all made him just down right shaggable. He was sexy as hell and he knew it, casting arrogant smirks at boys and girls alike as he roamed the halls with his friends. No one was immune to his charm save for one.

Remus Lupin.

Remus was a puzzle Sirius just could not figure out. While most crumbled under his smoldering gaze Remus just smirked in amusement. When most fainted when he smiled his charming smile at them Remus just rolled his eyes. When most let him get away with breaking rules Remus scolded him. His charm just simply did not work on the werewolf…and that did nothing for his ego.

"I'm going to be alone forever." Remus sighed as he flopped back on his bed.

Sirius had just come back from his third date of the night, a bright pink red handprint blooming on his cheek from where Alice Hutchins had slapped him for trying to grope her breast. It wasn't his fault she was wearing a revealing top and they were hanging out for everyone to see. "You won't be alone forever Moony, you'll find someone eventually."

"By asking out every guy and girl at Hogwarts, no thanks." Remus mocked.

Sirius grinned, "I'm just not picky." He shrugged, "When you're as gorgeous as I am they just come running."

"That does wonder for my ego, thanks Padfoot." Remus said, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius moved to sit next to Remus on the bed. "No one sees your beauty Rem, but I do." He said with a genuine smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Sirius frowned, "I can't be serious with you."

"You're always Sirius with me." Remus chuckled and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying is I think you're beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have you." Sirius said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Well there is someone I like that I think might be destined for me…he just doesn't know it." Remus admitted.

"Well thank you Moony but I'd hardly say destined is the right word for us."

"Wait…who said I was talking about you?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…wait, you weren't?" It was there that Sirius' ego deflated as he gaped down at Remus. He had liked Remus for years just for the fact that Remus didn't treat him like he was special. Remus treated Sirius just like everyone else. He was his best friend. Hell Sirius had even become an animagi to try to make the transformations easier on Remus.

Remus looked up at him before twisting his lips up into a grin. It was actually quite amusing for him to watch Sirius fumble like that. "Oh I was, I just don't like for you to assume I was talking about you."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief before he blinked, "Hold on a moment…did you just admit you fancy me?"

"Do you fancy me?" Remus asked.

"Well yes, of course." Sirius replied easily…this was going so much better than he expected it would.

"Then yes, I admit that I fancy you." Remus grinned.

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded. Sirius bent down and placed a small, chaste kiss to Remus' lips before Remus reached a hand up to pull Sirius into a deeper kiss.

"Oh Sirius." Remus whispered, "You have to wake up now."

"Huh?"

"Sirius! Get your lazy arse up before I drag you out of bed to breakfast by your ankles." James snapped and Sirius' eyes snapped open. He took in the sheets of his bed and the pillow he was gripping tightly in his arms that was covered with drool.

"I'm up." He called back to James and the boy grunted, obviously still not fully awake and probably just roused from his sleep by Remus who always insisted they wake early for breakfast. He crawled from his bed and yawned, stretching.

"I see you're finally awake." Remus said with a grin, standing in the doorway of the dormitory fully dressed.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"We were having a conversation about me being alone and I said 'Who said I was talking about you?' and you fumbled for a minute before you fainted." Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius groaned, "Aw shite I thought that was a dream."

Remus shook his head, "Nope, all real. Now let's go get some breakfast, yeah? Get dressed. I'll come back and get you if you're not ready in five minutes, dressed or no."

"Yes mother." Sirius grumbled, ruffling his hair.

Remus started to walk out the door before stopping and turning back around, "Oh yes and I forgot to mention Siri."

"Yes?"

"I was talking about you. I just don't like when you assume you're right." Remus grinned before turning, "Five minutes." He repeated over his shoulder before disappearing down the staircase.

Sirius just stared at the doorway in shock before pulling himself together with a clearing of his throat. He stood and grabbed his clothes at the foot of his bed, shrugging them on with a grin. If what Remus had just said was any indication, he would be getting his werewolf very soon.

**xoxo**

**Raye: Love it? Hate it? Let me know…no flames from morons though please.**


End file.
